1. Field
The field is inflatable water sport equipment, and in particular a safety collar for use on jet skis.
2. Prior Art
The following is a list of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
Pat. or Pub. No.Kind CodeIssue or Pub. DatePatentee or Applicant4811682B1Mar. 14, 1989Hwang et al.5184564B1Feb. 9, 1993Robbins et al.6021729B1Feb. 8, 2000DeRuscio6749475B2Jun. 15, 2004Howerton7305931B1Dec. 11, 2007Benson et al.20010032578A1Oct. 25, 2001Mcauliffe
Hwang et al. show a mini-yacht for children's use. Flotation is provided by a generally cylindrical, U-shaped inflatable bladder that surrounds the boat on the front and sides. The bladder is detachably connected to the boat body by a flange provided with holes which can receive pins that are secured to the boat.
Robbins et al. show a pontoon for use with a personal vehicle such as a jet ski. The pontoon is U-shaped and surrounds the vehicle on the front and sides. The pontoon includes longitudinal ribs along each of its inner sides that detachably mate with longitudinal members on each side of the vehicle. A transom joins the open ends of the pontoon at the rear of the vehicle.
DeRuscio shows a J-shaped fender for personal watercraft. The fender includes a hook portion that hooks under the bond flange of the watercraft. A suction cup and/or a securing line is provided at the end opposite the hook portion for securing the fender to the watercraft.
Howerton shows a U-shaped flotation device with a stabilizing frame between the parallel legs of the flotation chamber. A rigid, U-shaped stabilizing frame is connected to the flotation chamber by passing through loops secured to the chamber.
Benson et al. show a rigid chambered boat hull with a U-shaped inflatable perimeter that is attached to the hull. A rod-like material passes through a loop of attachment material that is secured to an inflatable chamber. The loop is secured to the hull by fasteners such as pop-rivets. The rod-like material within the loop is inboard of the fasteners and acts to prevent separation of the chamber from the boat.
The above prior-art arrangements all require that the stabilizing member be attached to a predetermined surface of the watercraft, thus limiting their application to one particular watercraft design. The sponsons are often awkward and difficult to attach and remove and the attachment is not as secure as desirable.